dcfandomcom-20200222-history
G.I. Combat Vol 1 275
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * General Von Gerhardt * German Infantry soldiers * German pilot * German driver Other Characters: * * * American staff officer * American Artillery soldiers Locations: * , * St. Larŕe, Items: * German 5 cm Pak 38 anti-tank gun * Diesel fuel Vehicles: * * German Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighter plane * Aeronica L-16A Light Liaison monoplane * German Volkswagen Kübelwagen staff car | StoryTitle2 = Don't Call Me 'Hero' | Synopsis2 = Under the cover of fighter planes, an LST unloads a squad of American Infantry soldiers onto a small beach of a Japanese-held island. The platoon, led by Captain Paul Dexter, orders his men to disperse into the jungle. Almost immediately, they are attacked by snipers, and the sergeant is killed. The platoon takes cover, but they soon find themselves under attack from a whole company of Japanese soldiers and are quickly overrun. With his men all dead, Dexter wanders why HQ sent them on a suicide mission. Then they answer becomes obvious. Just as the Captain notices the Japanese moving out in retreat, he watches as a squad of American planes drop paratroops onto the other side of the island. They were being used as a diversion, to attract attention away from the actual invasion. Several hours later, at the Americans' newly established command post, the colonel of the invading forces gets a message from Forward Echelon that the enemy resistance is beginning to collapse. With capture of the island imminent, the colonel realizes that they have Captain Dexter to thank for their success, but he wishes that he could have told him the truth of their mission. The general tells the colonel that he did his duty, during times of war you don’t tell a soldier that you’re deliberately sending them out to die. Just then, to their surprise, a wounded and beaten Captain Dexter shows up at their tent. Dexter blames the officers for the death of his platoon, and refuses to listen to any of their reasons and excuses. The colonel tells him that he is recommending him for the Distinguished Service Cross, and his men for a posthumous Bronze Star. Captain Dexter tells him to forget about it, and that even though his wounds may heal and he may be crippled for life, he doesn’t want the medal. The colonel knows what he can do with his medal – he can shove it! | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler2_1 = Marta Barnes | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer2_1 = Hector Formento | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Capt. Paul Dexter Supporting Characters: * American Infantry sergeant * American Infantry general * American Infantry colonel * American Infantry corporal Antagonists: * Japanese Infantry soldiers * Japanese snipers Other Characters: * American Infantry Soldiers * American paratroopers Locations: * Japanese-held Island, South Pacific Vehicles: * Japanese Mitsubishi Ki-57 transport plane | StoryTitle3 = Operation Revenge | Synopsis3 = In the fall of 1944, rumors of an American invasion is sweeping through a German-held village in Belgium. With their forces hopelessly outnumbered, the German forces under the command of Colonel Von Meck have been ordered to evacuate the village before the American advance. Col. Von Meck has orders to destroy the village’s cathedral, given to him directly from the Fuhrer himself. The colonel’s second –in-command, Major Schrier, refuses to follow the order because the cathedral is nearly a thousand years old and considered a sacred shrine to the villagers. Schrier sees no military value in the cathedral, and calls Hitler a madman for wanting it destroyed. For his disobedience, the major is placed under arrest and confined to quarters. He is left with one bullet in his pistol, so that he can avoid the court-martial by committing suicide. Now under lock and key, the major refuses to accept his fate and allow the colonel to carry out the orders to destroy the cathedral. He knows that he could take out his guard with his one bullet, but the shot would attract attention. Then, outside the window, Schrier spots a hay wagon approaching on the street. From his second-story window, Schrier leaps down to land safely in the wagon. Hiding under the hay, he tells the driver to continue on as if nothing happened. Once outside of town, he looks out to see that the wagon is heading towards the prisoner-of-war camp. He bluffs his way into the camp, and then with he is alone with the Commandant takes the man hostage. He forces the Commandant to give the order to release the American prisoners, who take the guards weapons and lock the Germans up. The Americans are confused, believing that Major Schrier is trying to defect, but the Major explains that while he is a loyal German he can not allow the destruction of the village’s cathedral. The Americans realize they owe him one, and decide to help him. Later, on the edge of the road leading into the village, Major Schrier and the Americans hide in the trees waiting for Colonel Von Meck and his demolition team to drive by. As the convoy passes, the Americans open with covering fire while Schrier moves around to stop them once and for all. He sneaks aboard the supply truck carrying the explosives, and rigs enough wiring to be able to detonate the entire load. Just as he finishes wiring the explosives to the detonator, the major notices that the firing has stopped. He jumps out of the truck, only to be stopped by Colonel Von Meck at gunpoint. The colonel suspected that the major was behind the attack, and while he could shoot him now he would prefer to see him hang for his treason. Major Schrier slams down the detonator, and the truck explodes killing both of them. The Americans, who had run out of ammo and were retreating back into the woods, still can’t believe what had happened and that they risked their lives and freedom for a pile of stones. Today, tourists still flock to that tiny Belgian village, where tour guides tell of the heroic enemy officer who gave his life to save their beloved cathedral. | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler3_1 = Gerry Talaoc | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Maj. Schrier Antagonists: * Col. Von Meck * German Prison commandant * German Prison guards Other Characters: * American Prisoners-of-war * Belgian villagers Locations: * Items: * TNT Explosives Vehicles: * German Volkswagen Kübelwagen staff car * Horse and cart * German L 2 H 143 "Krupp-Protze" truck | StoryTitle4 = Beware the Cry 'Kamerad'! | Synopsis4 = A squad of American soldiers, led by their Sarge, are sweeping the area for German land mines after a retreat. One soldier's metal detector begins to buzz, and he digs down to find a armed mine right in front of him. Using his knife, he deactivates the mine and begins to look for the next one. However, in the trees, a German soldier waits patiently for the man to move closer. The German shoots, barely missing the American private. The German soldier demands that the private come out with his hands up, but the private tells him that he'll have to come and get him. The German soldier spots the private and shoots the rifle right from the American's hands. Now confident that he has his prisoner, the German moves out from hiding to approach. Then, and explosion from underneath kills the German. The private knew there was a second mine hidden somewhere in the area, and allowed the German to walk out and find it for him! | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler4_1 = Tenny Henson | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed American Infantry private Supporting Characters: * Unnamed American Infantry sergeant "Sarge" Antagonists: * German Infantry soldier Other Characters: * American Infantry soldiers Locations: * Items: * Land mine * Metal detector | StoryTitle5 = Wrong War... Wrong Place... Wrong Time... | Synopsis5 = Sergeant Bullett and Corporal Kiley are in Saigon on R&R, bar-hopping together and searching for the rest of their buddies from Bravo company. After leaving one of the more busier bars in the city, they notice a Vietnamese kid on a bicycle ride past and throw a small package in their direction. They leap out of the way, reaching cover just as the package explodes and kills everyone who were leaving the bar. Hearing the explosion, the rest of the men from Bravo run out onto the street from the bar a block away, meeting up with Bullett and Kiley. The Sarge tells the boys that they need to pack up. R&R's been cancelled, and they've been assigned to a new mission. Meanwhile, not far away, the boy on the bicycle is apprehended by the local police, who just shoots the boy in the head for his crimes. The next morning, Bravo Company finds themselves humping packs in the jungle with orders to clear a nearby village that's been overrun with Viet Cong. Before they can get even. close to the village, they are spotted and attacked with rocket-powered grenades from NVA soldiers. Bravo company scatters and returns fire. Bravo throws everything they have at the enemy. Private Luney, the company's sharpshooter, hits his targets with every shot like they were targets in a Coney Island shooting gallery. With his expertise, the enemy is brought down quickly and without any losses to Bravo. Continuing on with their mission, Bravo treks through the jungle for another eight kilometers until they are within eyeshot of the village. Bullett checks out the village with his binoculars, but he sees nothing but a dog and some villagers. No sign of the enemy. He orders Bravo to move in carefully, scattering out to look for hooches and tunnels. They can find no sign of the enemy in the village. The Viet Cong have fled the village, punishing the villagers for being friendly to Americans and killing many of them. Cpl. Kiley is worried that the villagers are being used as bait to lure Bravo out into the open. Bullett agrees, and has a feeling that he's being watched. The others in Bravo move in to help the villagers, patching up the wounded and burying the dead. One villager, a young woman named Loei, asks the soldiers to help her bury her grandfather near the rice paddies as was his final wish. The men join the funeral procession, the old man's body wrapped and tied to the back of an ox. After the burial, the men of Bravo are invited to the evening meal as gratitude for their assistance. Just as Sgt. Bullet suspected, the Viet Cong army have been hiding in the jungle not far from the village watching Bravo Company's every move. The enemy squad, led by a young Lt. Lup, tells his men that the Americans will be expecting an attack after sundown, so they will surprise them by attacking now. He gives the order to advance and attack. His men sneak through the heavy grass unseen until they are at the outskirts of the village and wait until the right time. They watch from behind as the village women preform a dance for the Americans. Then... Lup gives the signal. Just as the Viet Cong rise up from the grass to attack, they are mowed down by gunfire coming from the rice paddies. It is Bravo Company, who have traded places (and clothes) with the villagers to await the attack! In no time Bravo is able to take down and kill the surprised Viet Cong soldiers. With the village safe, the men of Bravo change back into the uniforms to say goodbye to the villagers. Sgt. Bullett asks Loei for her and her people to come back to base with them where they can be safe and protected from another attack. Loei tells him that they must stay and protect their land, and then thanks the sergeant with a big kiss. Their job done, Bravo (and a very embarrassed Sgt. Bullett) packs up and heads out back to headquarters. | Editor5_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer5_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler5_1 = Angel Trinidad, Jr. | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer5_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * The Bravos ** Sergeant Bullett ** Lance Corporal Kiley ** Private Levy ** Private Luney ** Private Wallis ** Private Somers ** Private Douglas ** Private Pilsudski ** Private Gomez Supporting Characters: * Old Vietnamese man * Loei Antagonists: * Viet Cong soldiers * Viet Cong boy * Thiếu úy (Junior Lieutenant) Lup * Binh nhì (Private) Udon Other Characters: * Saigon Police officer * Vietnamese villagers Locations: * Saigon, * Unnamed Vietnamese Village, Items: * C-4 explosive * AK-47 Assault rifle * Colt Automatic Rifle-15 Military Weapons System * Fragmentation "Frag" grenade * M60 Machine gun * M79 "Thumper" Grenade launcher * M16 rifle | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}